Kill Them Last
by Hunter of Artemis101
Summary: Trouble arises on Mount Olympus when a "Goddess" shows up. It only gets worse when she abducts Percy and his friends and makes them play a game. The catch? Only one lives. Percabeth. DISCONTINUED, for now.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

The woman seemed to have a power radiating from her, as she stepped along the garden of Mount Olympus with a mischievous smile etched across her features. A long white Greek designed dress hugged her curves and showed off her slender, yet defined adult body. A man followed alongside her, but instead of an amused smile across his face, like hers, he had his jaw set into a firm line along with contained anger flickering in his startling blue eyes.

"Hades, it is good to be back." She sighed and stopped leaning against a tree, with primroses crawling up the branches. A stream flowed next to them, making gentle trickles of tranquility and reconciliation. Golden birds (yes Gold) chirped happily and content as they spread their wings and swooped down and about, gracefully breathing in freedom. The young woman's electrifying eyes followed them, as she began to make her way towards the bench made of flowers and white, pure, marble.

"Your very fortunate that Hera had sent me to come and get you." Her cropped raven black hair shook as she giggled. "Oh Hermes, you treat me as if I am a fool." Hermes tucked in his white toga and sat down on the bench, still looking reasonable and serious. He gestured for her to sit down and she smiled and obliged to his offer.

"A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool." He replied curtly and she giggled once more, placing her hand over her small, delicate mouth.

"Spoken like a true poet, William Shakespeare, I presume? Speaking of poet's where is Apollo? I remember a time where we used to make poetry together." Her face turned from innocent and childish to seductive. Hermes instantly rolled his eyes, and she smirked in triumph.

"You're overly confident. Wasn't that the reason that Zeus cast you down?" Her expression looked dazed, then turned sour and bitter.

"He is a first class bitch." She waved her hand, her mouth in a straight line. "Speaking of Zeus, where is he?"

"Distracted by the rest, we wouldn't want you to get in more trouble than your already in." She sniffed the air, then flattened her dress in dignity.

"Oh, I'm flattered how much you think of me."

"You know the real reason your here, Annie." He said firmly, with hints of anger and frustration tracing his voice. Annie laughed and stood up swinging herself freely in a circle, around the pole, crawling with daisies and other various flowers.

"Annie... calling me by my human name, now are we?" Hermes didn't seem fazed, and gripped her shoulder dragging her along and out of the Garden of Demeter. She pouted, her lower lip pulling out.

"Enough." He boomed, his face turning red, his expression unpleasant. "We don't have much time."

"There's always time, Hermes. Always time." Her bright blue eyes trailed off, as if in a trance. "Always time..." he shook her shoulders and Annie's eyes flickered up towards him.

"Focus Annie, we need your help."

"How ironic," she muttered, hotly her odd trance finally wearing off. "When Zeus cast me down among-" her voice had edges of repulsiveness and disgust. "Mortals, did any of you come and rescue me? No. So now you're asking me to help you with this war!" Olympus shook as she stomped her sandal down heavily on the grass. Hermes sighed, as if expecting this.

"You despise him, as much as we do." She tilted her head, considering this statement. Her mouth drew half ajar as if to speak, then hesitated and closed it. Annie flicked a piece of black hair behind her ear, then spoke.

"True, true... I do hate Kronos. He defied me to many times for my liking. But to help demigods? And my father of all people? You can't honestly expect me to agree to this."

"I know you like games, Annie." His voice came out cold and calculating and a malevolent grin spread across her face and she turned around.

"What games are you referring to, oh so powerful Hermes?" He leaned out and gripped her wrist, in a death grip that would have snapped a regular mortal's hand in half. She didn't seem to mind though, as a laugh escaped out of her mouth.

"You know what I am talking about. I will let you do whatever you want to the demigods, just... do. Not. Hurt. Them."

She replied almost instantly. "Of course not. But I can choose any demigod to my liking?" He nodded his head, unable to speak.  
"Including the infamous Perseus Jackson?"

He grimaced and said between clenched teeth. "Yes." She smiled and clasped her hands together, as if she made a business deal.

"Swear on the Styx you won't hurt them."

"I swear to the Styx I won't touch a hair on their pretty little heads." He nodded and released her from his grip, and she turned around walking away from him in confidence.

"I have a certain game in mind." She whispered, her beautiful blue eyes transforming into black ones. "A very, very deadly game in mind."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

My head was filled with images. I felt faded, confused and disoriented. All the images and words were blurry and made my head wrack with such intense pain that I had to turn away from the two figures speaking intently to one another. I could only see one though, one with black silky cropped hair, and very familiar blue eyes. There seemed as if to be darkness radiating along her, pumping through her veins.

_"I can choose any demigod to my liking?"_

_"I have a certain game in mind..."_

_"Annie. Annie. Annie. Annie."_

_"A very, very deadly game in mind." _

Her blue eyes suddenly flickered to black.

My breath hitched, as I sat up quickly. Sweat was beaded across my forehead and I wiped it off, using the back of my hand trying to calm my fast pumping heart. _Another nightmare._ I bit back an irritated scowl. I had been having nightmares ever since I had left Camp Half Blood last year, after the Labyrinth. It now was May, meaning that the Great Prophecy was so close to come true ranging from June to August. Or sooner. An anxious ball fluttered around in my stomach at the agonizing thought. It was so close. So soon. The only ally on my side right now was time, very little time. I froze instantly at the thought of the word "time".

_"There's always time, Hermes. Always time." Her bright blue eyes trailed off, as if in a trance. "Always time..."_ I tried to get my quick breaths under control as I climbed out of bed suddenly, taking in my comforting bedroom in the apartment. I swallowed down the dryness in my throat, as I tried to make sense of the dream. Who was Annie? Was she the woman, or where they referring to someone else? And what did she mean by game? I groaned groggily and plopped down onto my bed. I wouldn't try and make sense of it now, maybe later. And maybe Annabeth would have something to say about it? I pounded my fist frustratingly onto the mattress at the realization of what happened months ago.

"Annabeth..." I whispered to myself, my anger and frustrating fading getting replaced by remorse and regret, and a whole bunch of other emotions I didn't understand. Why had we gotten into that fight, over useless things compared to what we were about to face? I shook my head, it was about Luke and Rachel and Calypso. Sure, it was mostly about them, but it felt like it was about something else too. To Annabeth, at least. And I had left that hill without looking back. Did she? I shook my head, trying to dismiss all the unknown answers and questions in my head, to no avail.

Instead, I tried my best to ignore them and quickly got changed into ripped jeans. I dug around in my dresser to look for a t-shirt. None. I flicked on my light, then knelt down on my knees and smelled some shirts in my dirty clothes. Nope, Nope, diffidently not! Hmm... this one seems okay. I flung it over my head quickly, resulting to me knocking over a few containers.

"_Di immortals!" _I hissed, as I dug around in the messy pile quickly putting my objects back in place, in their right boxes. My eyes widened then narrowed painfully as I saw a picture of Annabeth and I. I picked it up gingerly and traced over her on the pic, with a gossamer touch. Zeus, was Aphrodite doing this on purpose? Knowing my luck, she was.

I studied her grey eyes, that seemed to actually be happy. My arm was wrapped around her, back when I actually was allowed to touch her. Now, I couldn't even come close to her. I bit my lip, and continued to study the picture.

"Who's that?" I jolted up, startled and jumped to my feet quicker than he could say another word. I held the photograph protectively as if he was going to take it away from me.

"Sorry, sorry." Paul raised his hands in defeat, in embarrassed look on his face. "Sally-your mom, told me to come get you for breakfast. I knocked, but..." his voice trailed off, as he followed my eyes down to the picture of us. He then, seemed to notice my pained expression.

"Percy, are you okay?" I swallowed hard, trying not tear up. I know I was acting weak and babyish, but with everything that was happening I needed my best friend back. I needed her.

"Uh, no not really." I murmured, my eyes not leaving the picture. "Paul, did you ever lose someone you care about, in the worst time that you could possibly lose them?"

"Yeah Percy," he replied gently sitting down on my bed. He gestured for me to sit down, and I obliged sitting down next to him. "Are we referring to the girl in the picture?" I gave a quick nod, not believing I was telling Paul of all people, about my screwed up problems.

"Did she die?" His voice came out strained and cautious, like he was scared I would break and shatter at any moment.

"No, she just..." I handed the picture to Paul, abandoning my first thought. "That's Annabeth Chase, she's my best friend, or was."

"What happened?"

I sighed, carefully thinking over my words, not wanting to spill or hint to anything about me being a demigod. "Well there's this other guy, that she likes or has a crush on or something." I took a deep breath, as hot anger rushed through me as I pictured Luke in my head.

"And he was good at first, but now he's bad. Real bad. He's hurt a lot of people and she seems to thinks that he's still good. That she can still save him, when my other friends and I know and have accepted that he won't ever change. But Annabeth she won't give up on him, and defends him every second she gets. Even. when. he. hurt. _her." _I felt naked and stupid after saying this, and flushed wanting to shrink out of the room. I didn't dare look at Paul. He probably thought I was an idiot.

He was silent for a moment, as if he was debating something then spoke slowly and hesitantly. "Percy... if Annabeth turned bad, if you will, would you ever give up on her?"

"Of course not!" My mouth hung open half ajar, while my brain caught up to my mouth. I hadn't even thought about it and that's what startled me. "I mean, uh, it's different with Luke!"

"How is it different with Luke?" I sighed, exasperated. Not so much at Paul, but at myself. I shook my head, placing my head in my hands.

"I don't know."

"Percy don't you think that you could possibly be a bit jealous of Luke?" My head shot up, and I stared at his calculating brown eyes. Confusing overwhelmed me, and I rocked the possibility of this. Why would I be jealous of Luke?

"Why would I be jealous of Luke?" I said, speaking my thoughts. He chuckled and smiled and me knowingly, bumping my shoulder as he rocked back and forth. I studied his knowing smile and instantly felt my cheeks heat up.

"I, er, uh, dor-were just friends!"

He patted my shoulder, covering up his second laugh with a cough. Then his expression became serious with a-down-to-business expression.

"This Luke, how has he hurt people?" I shook my head back and forth slowly, debating how I could respond to this. Should I spill to him about me being a Halfblood, whose also a son of Poseidon? I wasn't sure if my mom would want me to, or if I wanted to confess, to that matter.

"Paul! Percy!" Sally exclaimed, walking into the room. "Breakfasts ready." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at are dried out features, and the sudden sharp coldness to the room. She glanced at me with hints of confusion with her blue eyes, then her eyes fell down to the photograph in my hands. She smiled, actually she beamed.

"Well, sorry for interrupting your girl-talk." My face flushed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. "But breakfast is ready. Blue waffles just like you like them, sweetie." Paul stood up and gave me a look and walked out of the door. My mom winked at me, with her soft blue eyes. And I groaned.

"Ma-om!" Her amused expression suddenly became innocent.

"Per-cy!" I rolled my eyes, with a slight smile on my face. Paul suddenly appeared back into my room, with his nose scrunched up.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to change that shirt."

***(Line break)

"I cannot believe she gave me an F! That sculpture was not racist, it was merely pointing out the differences between the color white and the color black! Not skin!" She huffed, flipping her frizzy red hair behind her shoulder. I contained my laughter, as we avoided the upcoming fight right behind us. Goode was an okay school, but after I accidently blew half of it up (with my partner in crime, Rachel Elizabeth Dare) they didn't exactly let us back in. I'm sure Rachel could go back in, with her father being a millionaire and all, but Rachel said that took all the fun out of being expelled. Plus, she thought if she stayed at the school, she wouldn't exactly get brownie points from the teachers.

"It was kinda racist, Rach." She slapped my shoulder, which didn't hurt at all, compared to Annabeth's. "Was not! And she didn't have to dunk my Art Grade!" It was a pretty humorous situation, considering she was a daughter of billionaire who also devoted her life to art and she was failing Art class.

"Let's talk about something else. Like the war that's coming up." I grimaced immediately.

"How about we talk about how terrible your art grades are instead." She frowned, pursing her lips and putting her hands on her paint-splattered jeans a reasoning yet frustrated look on her face. I knew that she wanted me to come on vacation coming up, but I knew that I couldn't. Unless I get lucky and gee that's never happened before.

"Percy, you might not even be the prophecy child." I ignored her and twisted my combination with her right beside me, her fiery hair seemed to light up, due to the sunlight that was shining in through the open windows. "Think optimistically, and maybe your wishes will come true."

"This isn't a fairy tale, Rachel." I shoved my books, into my messy disorganized locker. (It was even worse than my cabin) "And besides, no demigod has ever had a happy ending. Well a few, but that's beside the point." I quickened my pace, as I heard her flats trying to keep up with me.

"Your acting as if you want to do this. Like you want to be the prophecy child." I stopped suddenly and turned around slowly, to face Rachel's challenging face. (which looked pretty funny, because of all her freckles.)

"I don't want this, I just don't want anyone else to have the burden. Like Nico or Thalia." Rachel chewed on her lip, and stared at me softly through her green eyes, tinted with hints and traces of brown in them. They were really pretty, but nothing beat Annabeth's intimidating grey ones. I mean, not that I care about Annabeth's mesmerizing ones. I sighed and pulled out my text book. What I said was true, If it was down to Nico, Thalia and me, I would volunteer myself. They had already had enough pain in their life.

I smiled slightly though, because I was sure that Nico and I were on good terms since the Labyrinth and my Birthday. He had come inside for cake and for my party, but we ended up talking about the sand dollar instead.

_"Gods don't just drop in and give you gifts Percy. This must be really special." His already dark eyes darkened even more. "Or useful." _My pocket that contained the sand dollar from Poseidon suddenly felt heavier.

"Over here!"

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

I heard a voice yell from behind me. I wasn't sure who the teen girl was talking to and since I was one of the biggest losers at school, I doubted that she was talking to me.

"YO!" The voice was louder, and I wondered who the girl was yelling to.

Then it hit me. Quite literally actually. A spear hilt hit me in the right side of the ribs. It didn't do any damage, but it sure hurt like Hades. Rachel spiraled out of the way, holding her blue plastic hairbrush (I bought her a new one, but that's a whole other story.)  
"Oh Zeus!"

"Glad you think so highly of me, Prissy." And que the punch that took your breath away (and no, not in a good way) .

"Hi, Clarisse." I grumbled, doubling over and clutching my stomach.

**A/N: I hope that was good! I think I got Percy IC, but if I didn't feel free to PM me on some tips. **

**Read Review and be sure to check out my other fics:**

**It Was Her (percabeth Story)**

**Love (Percabeth Story with Tyson playing matchmaker)**

**All's Fair In Love And War (octavian and Rachel meet for the first time)**

**The Way They're Not (up to 150 reviews! SQUEEE) It's about gangs and stuff, so if you like action, romance and girls dressing up as dudes you should check it out! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Three:

"You know I can sense that he was here," Annie whispered. Her electrifying blue eyes transforming to the dark, malevolent black that she had learned to love so very much. She looked back at the girl sobbing hysterically on the floor, as she dug another blade up against her wrist. Annie smiled as scarlet blood gushed down her arm and the girl cried out in agony and pulled her arm back, cradling it tightly across her chest. Like it was a baby. Annie licked her lips hungrily at those thoughts, she hadn't had a newborn in forever. She shook her head her cropped hair whipping the side of her face, to clear those thoughts that ravished her so.

She wasn't here to hurt the young Titan. She was only here to ask her, well make her, tell her with the infamous Percy Jackson was. But if she didn't corporate of course she'd torture her for information. She also came to her island out of curiosity. She had never seen such beauty on a Titan; with those walnut eyes and creamy skin. With that long gorgeous flowing chestnut hair that she had envied. She hated her as soon as she saw her. She not only despised her for her looks that compared to Aphrodite herself, she also hated her bittersweet feelings and emotions that rang out of her like pools of water. If she, herself, were stuck on an island with young handsome heroes, coming left and right, well she would think of it as a blessing. Lust glimmered in her now blue eyes, as she thought of all the possibilities.

"You know young Titan, if you just tell me where Percy Jackson is I would stop this." She liked the name Percy much better than his original name. It was easier to pronounce and she already loved him, and his name that matched perfection. So what if she had a crush on a hero? He wouldn't be the one playing with her. She would be. She sighed, as the Titan's sobs turned to high pitched whimpers. Percy Jackson, so innocent, so pure, so... beautiful.

"I already told you," this time she didn't stutter. "I don't know where he is!" I know, Annie thought with a hint of amusement.

She reached a polished fingernail over to the trembling girl's arm and dug it into her skin. It wouldn't hurt as much as her blade, but it would sting like the fires of Tartarus and believe her, she knew what that felt like. She had been there for centuries past centuries, until Hera had finally grown a pair to get her out. At least Annie thought that was the term, she had only been on Earth for two days. Her blue eyes gazed down at her layered black shirt, subconsciously, along with her dark skinny jeans, and her high heeled boots. Obviously the people of the twentieth century dressed like prostitutes and whores.

Her breath hitched. "I swear I'm telling the truth, just please- stop it!" Her pathetic eyes met Annie's helplessly and her jaw set. How could Percy be interested in this? Sure she was beautiful, but she was indeed a Titan. A freaking Titan of seduction. But she was much better at seducing men anyways.

Her beautiful eyes still met hers, with slight intimidation. Annie's jaw set as hot anger rushed through her. She could rip out those pretty little eyes in an instant. Her flingers flinched, but she recoiled them back. Right now she needed information... then she would kill her. Slowly and painfully.

"Okay, okay." Annie said, her game was getting slightly boring and unentertaining. "I have something else to ask you." Trembling once more, her eyes flickered up to her now transforming black ones.

"Where is the location of Percy's home?" Fear showed up across her features. Fear, yet knowledge at the same time. The bitchy little Titan knew something.

"I don't know." Lies. Always lying. Everyone lied to her. Time was on her side however, time... time... she shook her head fiercely. Now wasn't the time for her to snap into one of her useless trances. Now was the time to kill the Titan.

"Lies! Do not lie to me! I will rip your heart out without hesitation!" She shrieked, her voice becoming angry and shaky. Half from the trance, half from the craving of fear from someone, anyone.

"I know." The girl stated, becoming suddenly brave. "But Percy is my friend." She snorted and gave a roll of her eyes. Friends? Please. She wasn't a child, despite what everyone thought. And she wasn't ignorant either. And she wasn't crazy! She was as sane as a completely normal person, just like Percy. Percy was going to be hers, and not the stupid Titan's.

"Fine, have it your way." Annie snarled, and almost smiled at the fear that was emanating from her. She uncurled her fist and dug it into the young Titan's chest.

She instantly began to make rasping noises, choked out strangled ones. Blood began to trickle out of her mouth, that had knife blades around her chin. Annie was only encouraged more.

She felt her power rushing through her... and it felt good. So good. No one would think she was crazy after this. Annie felt the power and life sucking out of Calypso and into her, as she squeezed her heart more. She needed more. Now. She curled her fist tighter, almost ripping her heart in half. The Titan was long dead, but still had some of her life force in her.

She gave one last pull and all the white, pure, powerful power rushed into her.

The Titan fell to the floor, dead and lifeless, her beautiful eyes now dead. Ha, she thought. Not so beautiful now.

But sadly, she wouldn't be perished forever. Soon she would return from Tarturas and return to her precious, happy island named Ogygia. Where she would be imprisoned. Where she couldn't have Percy ever again.

She sauntered around for a moment, taking in all that power, then staggered over to the small pond that had flowers surrounding it.

Annie stared at the reflection. She stared at her long hazelnut hair that gave perfection the name of disgrace. She stared at her now beautiful eyes. She stared at her white dress. She stared at the Titan Calypso which stared back.

She smugly smoothed out Calypso's- her dress, with a smug smile etched across her face. She would show up at Percy's apartment in New York, because that was the perks of stealing their power. You possessed their memories as well as your own.

_"The fates are cruel Percy, just remember me." _

Blech. Anger once possessed her and she crushed a flower in between her toes. Well Calypso, let's see what kind of romance you can have with Percy in Tarturas. She laughed, yet frowned at most of her memories. They were bittersweet and made her want to puke at the same time.

"_They send a person who can never stay," she whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help ... just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with." _

Gross, another puking moment. Was Calypso quoting out of romance novels or something? Because she was so cheesy it made her want to stab herself.

_"Annabeth..." Calypso glanced down at Percy in curiosity. Who was Annabeth? A small wisp of jealously spread through her. Then she shook her head, in shame. She had already fallen in love with Percy Jackson, the young hero, but he also had a life outside of her island. _

_She jumped out of her thoughts, slightly startled as Percy yelled, "Annabeth!" This time he said her name more urgently, more determined. His shoulders twitched instinctively, in a panic, in fear for this... Annabeth person. Calypso smoothed down his crop of raven hair. It was so messy, yet loveable at the same time. He relaxed under her soft touches. His breath turned to a whisper. _

_"Annabeth..." he breathed, calmly. "Don't leave me here alone, I love-" his voice was cut off by Calypso's soft singing. It was depressing and bittersweet because she knew what he was about to say. Tears streamed down her face in disappointment and envy. He already had someone, loved someone, this girl named Annabeth. _

Annie's walnut eye's blinked in surprise. Percy had more suitors? She bit her lip roughly, blood streaming down it. It wasn't fair! She had already killed his lover, only to find out he had more! Just how many more suitors did Percy Jackson have? She scanned through her memories, but none contained detailed information of the girl...Annabeth.

She kicked another flower, then another, and another. "Percy. Is. Mine! Nobody else's! I am not crazy! I do not go by time anymore!" She shrieked painfully and began to dig her hands into the dirty, fertilized soil, murderous anger rushing through her veins.

Annie knew one thing however; she would kill Annabeth.

If it was the last thing she would do.


End file.
